lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Belzenia
Belzenia is een land in het noord-oosten van de hoofdkingdom. Het is een hoofdkoninkrijk en bestaat uit de drie onderkoninkrijken Axum, Leiferteria/Liberton, en Dinmoor. Verder heb je nog de special district of Duxom en de crown dependencies of Broughton. Het parlement is maar voor 1/5 gekozen, en bestaat voor de rest uit mensen aangewezen door de hoogkoning. De regerende partij is de High Royal Party. De huidige en eerste hoogkoning is Germaine I van het huis Larvadonia. Geschiedenis Het magische koninkrijk en de klassieke tijd Als we het over het magische koninkrijk gaan hebben, moeten we natuurlijk bij het begin beginnen. Aangezien het koninkrijk de eerste grote bron van documenten is, is alles voor de stichting, dus ook inclusief de landing van de yehmuderanen, extreem vaag. Toch kunnen wij er van uitgaan dat het koninkrijk ergens is begonnen in midden-Akso, waar koning Harold I leefde. Uit de kojiki envizakka blijkt dat hij degene was die Akso verenigde, destijds nog achsa geheten, in het yehmuderaans. Achsa was een sterke staat, en ook al een mooi voorbeeld van Harold's moderne regering. Hij liet een lijst van alle boederijen en de opbrengst hiervan maken, voerde een rechtssysteem in en bouwde een beroepsleger dat op zijn hoogtepunt uit rond de 800.000 man bestond, enorm veel voor die tijd. Op een bepaald moment richtte Harold zich op de stammen ten noorden en ten westen van hem. Met als grootse de stammen Parvie en Kakisalmmi. Parvie en de andere stammen op La Lardonie waren extreem moeilijk te onderwerpen aangezien het alleen via schip kon en versterking maar langzaam aan konden worden gebracht. Het onderwerpen van de Kakisalmmi en andere Epicureanen ging redelijk makkelijk. Op een bepaald moment ontdekte het koninkrijk de magie. Het was ineens te bestuderen door iedereen en zelfs het leger werd de magie aangeleerd. Met enorme bliksemschichten werd uiteindelijk ook La Lardonie. ingenomen. Op het hoogtepunt van het rijk besloot Harold's opvolger Harold II om de drie gebieden te verenigen in drie onderkoninkrijken, die samen één staat vormden. Het magische koninkrijk. Het rijk bereikte tien zijn ongekende grootte. De magie ontwikkelde zich enorm snel. Op een bepaald moment werd de magie ook op technologie toegepast en bleek het van de meeste machines de prestatie enorm te vergroten. Uiteindelijk kwam dit samen in één groot megaproject. Een enorm rad dat heel Akso van water zou voorzien. Bij de opening van het rad ging dit compleet mis. Toen de magiërs hun magie in de batterij concentreerde kon men zelfs in Forester nog een enorme klap horen. De enorme batterij was geëxplodeerd en had haar hele vurige lading over half Niri uitgespoeld. De volledige stad Akso, omlligende dorpen en al haar inwoners werden ter plekke verschroeid. De meeste steden in Aglo, Herkuttilea en La Lardonie waren afgebrand door de scherven van de stad en magische resten. Toen de Ki-Sin nomaden dit ter ore kwam, hebben ze wat er nog van de stad Akso over was geplunderd en afgebrand. Het koninkrijk stond op instorten. Vanuit Parvie en Duxum zijn er nog pogingen gedaan om het recht te herstellen, maar deze zijn allemaal mislukt. Van hier af aan gaan alle drie de landen hun eigen weg. De middeleeuwen Nadat de Aksianen probeerden het koninkrijk te herstellen en dit mislukt was, hebben ze geprobeerd in Akso, Dinmoor en Leiferteria een koninkrijk op te bouwen. Dit ging bij Dinmoor redelijk makkelijk aangezien de Aksiaanse en Dinmoriaanse cultuur bijna gelijk was. Leiferteria daarentegen was zelfs aan het einde van de middeleeuwen nog niet onderworpen. Het land was redelijk goed geregeld en sommigen dachten soms zelfs dat de oude dagen van de magische glorie weer terug bleef komen, maar dit bleef uit. Aan het einde van de middeleeuwen werd Akso met brute kracht in het Niriaanse keizzerijk opgenomen. Tijdens de anarchie (say it with me) brak het land op net zoals alle andere landen. De wilhelminische periode en de grote oorlog Tijdens de Wilhelminische periode beleefde het verenigde Akso zijn hoogtijdagen. De zeehandel groeide en Akso kreeg de grootste marine van Niri. Alhoewel ze eigenlijk een puppet van lardonia waren leefden ze toch in redelijke vrijheid. Toen de oorlog langskwam was Akso in tegenstelling tot Lardonia goed georganiseerd. Akso maakte in zijn organisatie echter de fout om snel Torgay uit te willen schakelen met 80% van hun leger. Hier is door Deved Böskie een grote overwinning gewonnen door de Aglominers en Torgayanen. Hier ging 60% van het Aksiaanse leger ten onder. De helft van het leger trok zich terug naar Dinmoor en later naar Eboncoeur, en de andere helft trok zich terug naar Liberton en vulde zichzelf aan met Liberteriaanse vrijwilligers. Dit leger werd feitelijk uitgeschakeld na de slag bij Fresca. Akso stad werd ingenomen zonder veel tegenstand. Het Aksiaanse Dinmoor leger vluchtte bij Birvantis toen ze duidelijk in het nadeel waren, terwijl de Lardonianen bleven en compleet weggevaagd werden. Toen zij echter bij Dinmoor stad wouden oversteken naar Lardonia, merktten zij dat de stad al was bezet door Torgayaanse verkenners en dat elke poging tot een oversteek over de enige brug zelfmoord zou zijn. Hier was namelijkm eerder al het volledige Lardoniaanse derde leger weggevaagd. Het Aksiaanse leger werd ingesloten tussen de twee machten en gaf zich over. Akso was vernietigd door de oorlog. 94% van alle gebouwen had schade en rond de 35% was compleet verwoest. Ook lagen er bijna anderhalf miljoen Aksianen dood. De Belzeniaanse burgeroorlog en nu Toen koning James II na de grote oorlog het land weer wou opbouwen voerde hij hiervoor een hoop nutteloze belastingen in. Mensen die voor een parlement pleitten wouden dit kunnen blokkeren. Op een bepaald moment was de maat was vol toen James een belasting wou invoeren op brood, nog bovenop de btw. Lokale leider Germaine Larvadonia leidde een opstand met als motto: Bread and common sense! Deze opstand groeide uit totdat er een volledige burgeroorlog was. Men had de redcoats aan James's kant, en de redrats aan Germaines kant. (James had ze ooit redrats genoemd, ze vonden dit zelf wel toepasselijk.) Na een paar veldslagen die meer kleine gevechten waren bij Akso city en sommige bij Dinmoor city. Uiteindelijk na een paar tienduizend dood en een afgebrandde Akso city, werd koning James in het Lardonia kanaal gejonast en dreef hij stroomopwaarts totdat hij in Dinmoor city aankwam. Hier ontmoette hij zeer veel loyalisten. Binnen een recordtijd van 10 dagen voordat Germaines leger kon arriveren liet hij een muur bouwen om de stad, en hij noemde deze stad Akso. Zo ontstond de Aksiaanse stadsstaat. Belzenia, zoals Akso nu heette bouwde zichzelf op als een hoogkoninkrijk onder de bread & common sense act die ervoor zorgde dat het eigen land en het buitenland evenveel zou profiteren van Belzenia's makkelijke welvaart, door bijvoorbeeld de landbouw. Nu leeft het land in een mooie en makkelijke vrede, alhoewel er problemen zijn met de hulp aan Herkuttilea. Regering Het Belzeniaanse bestuur word alleen gekozen door mannen boven de 14 met een inkomen groter dan 5000 M per maand, dit is ongeveer 2% van de bevolking. Het land is opgedeeld in kiesdistricten. Elk district heeft 1 adelskandidaat kandidaat waar de burgers op mogen stemmen. Ook hebben ze burgerkandidaten. Elk district kan 1 burgerkandidaat en 1 adelskandidaat leveren. In totaal bestaat het parlement in Duxford dan uit 5 burgers, 5 edelen en de hoogkoning. Belzenia kent twee politieke partijen. Royal: De partij van Germaine lardonia, pleit voor meer machten van de hoogkoning en centralisatie van het bestuur. Struggle: Populistische linkse partij, Feitjes * RUUUUUUUUUULE BRITTANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! * Belzenia heeft een vreselijke keuken. * Het Belzeniaanse taal is makkelijk en toegankelijk en is daarom naast het pythoniaans de voertaal wereldwijd. * Belzenianen staan bekend om hun buitengewoon uitgebreide ceremonies. De langste kroning was van de middeleeuwse koning William V, door de vele zelf bedachte ceremonies en processen duurde de kroning 19 uur. Vele leden van het parlement sliepen tijdens het grote moment zelf dat pas na 16 uur plaatsvond. * Door vele jaren vulkanisch stof in de lucht hebben de Belzenianen een rode huid en haarkleur aangenomen.